Wears The Pants?
by Myx Nyx
Summary: The boys have a question. The girls have an answer. Almost PWP. Established relationship. M rating. Oneshot! Enjoy!


01/02/2012

**A/N: Hey there, guys! Remember me? I'm still here, I swear! I just wrote this little ficlet, borderline PWP, to let people know that I am still hard at work at my open fics and updates should be coming. This year has just been insane and the inspiration fairy's been skipping my house lately. But don't give up hope. This is probably the most overtly sexual thing I've ever posted- this one earns its M rating and has a tiny bit of kink. Supposed to be a little funny and a little sexy. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer? Not mine.**

**XXXXxxxPAGEBREAKxxxXXXX**

"Hey, Boss?" Greg looked over, chewing on a toothpick.

Catherine didn't look up from where she was, reading glasses deep in a case file. "Hmm?"

Greg looked to Nick and Warrick who egged him on with furtive nods. "You and Sara have been together a long time now, right?"

"Six year anniversary coming up right after Lindsey's graduation, you know that." Cath bit the end of her pen, mind on her case and not on the conversation.

"Right. So I was wondering…"

"Hmm?" Catherine held her pen between her teeth while she twisted her hair back into a clip, then used it to circle something in bright red ink.

"Well…" Greg faltered here.

"Spit it out, Greg." The woman's eyes were still focused on the paper in front of her.

"We were just…wondering…which one of you is the _dude_ in the relationship."

Now Catherine looked up, "_What?"_

Greg rushed to dig himself deeper, "Well, it's a legitimate question because you're such a ball buster, all tough girl, you know? But at the same time, try to imagine Sara bottoming for anybody, even you. You can't, right? Well, maybe _you _can, but…"

"Greg. Shut. Up."

"Sorry, Boss."

Catherine looked around the new and improved larger break room to see the rest of her team looking at her shame-faced, but also curious and hopeful. She sighed. "You never would have dared ask Grissom that question."

"Well yeah, but Grissom would never have grown a pair and actually wrangled Sara in."

"She's not cattle at a rodeo, Greg, she's my wife. _Your boss's wife_. I didn't wrangle anybody."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Wearing her trademark swagger and smirk, Sara Sidle ambled in, clearly enjoying herself.

Caught off guard by that smoky voice, Catherine looked up gratefully and returned the half smile. _Even after all these years…_ "Hey, babe." Tired hands reached out for hip bones and she rested her forehead against Sara's chest. "Make the mean boys go away and solve cases. I'm the lady in charge and they won't leave me alone!"

"What do they want?"

Catherine grumbled something incomprehensible into Sara's top.

"What was that?"

"I said, they want to know which of us is 'the guy' in our relationship." She looked up and into familiar brown eyes. They glinted with amusement and then a tell-tale eyebrow quirked. Just as Sara took a deep breath, Catherine felt taut abdominal tense under her thumbs. This was going to be good.

Sara rounded on Greg.

"As hard as it may be for you to understand, Catherine and I are not _men_. She's a woman. I'm a woman. When we are together, one of us doesn't magically become a man. No one is the guy in our relationship. Our relationship is built on equality and we don't just assume conventional roles to make it easier for you to understand. I love Catherine as she is- a woman. And she wouldn't have me any other way. And frankly it isn't any of your business what we do in our down time- Catherine is your boss and I'm your co-worker. Honestly, you guys need to grow up."

Looking thoroughly chastised, the boys one by one apologized and found better places to be.

Catherine's baby blues shimmered as they met Sara's baby browns. "Sara?" Her voice was a little throatier than she'd meant. "I actually needed to talk to you…in my office."

Sara grinned, "Lead the way, _ma'am._"

Catherine grabbed Sara's wrist and all but hauled her down the hall.

As soon as the door was locked, Catherine had backed against it, pulling the brunette down on her by fists in her collar. She moved to crash her lips to the ones above her, but Sara pulled back gently. Catherine tried again, but Sara took a step back, shaking her head. "Say it."

Catherine groaned before she ground out, "Kiss me."

An eyebrow crooked and Sara made no other movement.

"Please." It was more of a whimper than a word.

The taller woman grinned and managed half a nod before their mouths collided passionately. She gripped Catherine's hips in a delicious, crushing movement and her tongue thrust into the redhead's mouth without ceremony, completely dominating the kiss. Catherine just held on tight, crooning words of encouragement when lips left hers and dropped to her clavicle and then the curves of her breasts. Before long, hands were fumbling and she was all but climbing up her brunette lover. Questing fingertips were grazing her nipples before she had the presence of mind to halt the proceedings.

"Sar-uh, Sara, Sara- we can't, Sara, we have to stop. We can't. On duty. On a case...we have to…mmm…st-ah-p!" At this point her hands were twisted in the brunette's hair and they were _not_ pushing her away. Catherine bit her lip, still protesting even as she began wrapping her legs around her younger wife's slim hips. "Sara…have to…"

Sara spread her stance, locked her hands beneath firm thighs, and stilled all of her movements, staring straight into the smaller woman's face. It was a long moment before Catherine opened heavy lidded sex-spelled eyes. Sara bent to whisper low, "If you want me to stop, I will." As the last word rolled off her tongue, her hips gave a slow deliberate roll into her lover's center.

Catherine gasped and her eyes were suddenly wide open. It was her turn to stare at her partner. "Are you…? At work?" She thrust her hips up again and there was no denying it this time.

Sara's grin turned positively predatory, "I heard the boys talking last night about how they were going to ask you who 'plays the dude' and I thought…" Sara traced fingertips over the lace of Catherine's camisole, pushing it and her bra far enough down that the redhead looked entirely ravished. Sara bent to lave a perfect pink nipple with the flat of her tongue and reveled in the sound it drew from Catherine. "I thought it would be a good time to remind my beautiful wife just exactly who it is that wears the pants in this marriage…not to mention cross a few fantasies off the list."

Even as Catherine gave weak whispers of protest, she was unsnapping Sara's baggiest jeans with hurried fingers. Sara's hands were at Cath's belt, her zipper, and then beyond. The long familiar velvety warmth she found waiting for her earned her wife a growl of approval and a vicious nip to the collar bone. Catherine yelped quietly but then she was disentangling herself until she had two feet once more on the ground. Sara's hand fought to return to her heat but she smacked her hands away. Blue eyes sparkled and held hungry brown orbs as Catherine delved into her own slick arousal, panting all the while. Using her own juices, she reached between Sara's legs to the phallus hanging lewdly from the front of her jeans. Sara's brown eyes eclipsed to black and she was pushing Catherine's pants over her hips, past her knees, urging her to step out of them. Eagerly, she knocked her lover's legs further apart and began to tease Catherine's opening, first with the pad of her middle finger, and then with the tip of the trusted instrument between her thighs. She kissed Catherine passionately as her hands roamed aimlessly over hips and ribs and breasts. She began to make the shallow thrusts that drove her wife crazy, knowing what she really wanted but loving her little sounds.

Catherine was in ecstasy, tossing her head from side to side. A particularly well aimed thrust made her aware of a slight problem. "Wait, Sar, wait. We…my legs…aren't going to make it…couch, couch, take me to the couch. Fast."

Sara complied and a moment later she was holding herself above the most beautiful wanton looking woman she had ever seen. A sweet chaste kiss should have seemed out of place, but it didn't.

"I love you, Catherine. So much."

"I love you too, wife. Life." A hand ghosted over the brunette's cheek. "Now, fuck me. Please."

**XXXXxxxPAGEBREAKxxxXXXX **

**Oh and I just left it right like that! I am so mean! But hey, review, and if I get enough feedback, maybe I'll write more sexy scenes! Seriously though, reviews are amazing.**


End file.
